1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved fishing lure with a hollow transparent body for supporting live bait and, more particularly, pertains to supporting live bait to attract game fish.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fishing lures is known in the prior art. More specifically, fishing lures heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of attracting fish through lures of various designs and configurations are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,014 to Francklyn discloses an adjustable bait-receiving fishing lure. U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,135 to Martin discloses a fishing lure and bait therefor. U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,060 to Kurachi discloses a live bait fishing lure. U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,452 to Roach discloses a bait-carrying hook and lure. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,319,875 to Brandolino discloses a cage lure.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a fishing lure with a hollow transparent body for supporting live bait that allows an increase in the appeal of lures to fish thought to be caught through various methods and apparatuses.
In this respect, the fishing lure with a hollow transparent body for supporting live bait according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting live bait to attract game fish.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved fishing lure with a hollow transparent body for supporting live bait which can be used for supporting live bait to attract game fish. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.